Mapleridge Academy
by JusticeLarae13
Summary: What will happen when Bella goes to school in Connecticut and meets the school's resident playboy, Edward Cullen? Friendship, romance, and drama. Slightly OOC. AH. AU. ExB, EmxR, JxA. Rated T to be on the safe side. CANCELLED UNLESS SOMEONE WILL TAKE OVER
1. Sleepover

**

* * *

**

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I'm super excited! So just a note, in this Bella isn't clumsy. I'm sorry for all the clumsy Bella lovers out there but it has to be done for my story.

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Bells come on, you know this is an amazing opportunity," my best friend Serena tried to comfort me. "Seriously Bella. It's not like we won't see you ever again," my other friend, Jake, also tried. "Guys it's not that. I didn't even get a say in any of this. How would you like it if your parents were shipping you off to boarding school in Connecticut and decided not to tell you until a week before you left?" That would be me. Isabella Swan.

My best friends and I were at my 'house' (it's really to big to be just a house) in the O.C. having one of our infamous Friday Night Sleepovers, pushed back to Thursday night because I leave Friday morning for 'Mapleridge Academy'. Ugh. Even the name gives me shivers and I haven't even seen the campus yet.

"Bell, you know it's not going to be as bad as you make it out to be. You should join the drama department," Serena joked through her mouthful of Doritos. "And besides, man invented the cell phone, Email, IM, pen, _and _paper, so it's not like we won't be in touch," Jake added while struggling to open the Mountain Dew. "You guys aren't making me feel any better, so can we please go to sleep?" I pleaded, while turning off the music and the lights.

About ten minutes of complete quiet later, after we had settled into our respectable positions, me on the beanbag chair, Jake on the recliner, and Serena on the loveseat, Jake broke the silence. "We should get, like, a hat and pass it off between the three of us about every two weeks or something.""Umm Jake," Serena cut in, "that's already been done. With a pair of pants." "Yah. We couldn't do pants though. Jake… has too much… junk in the trunk!" I managed to squeeze out between fits of laughter. "Hey!" Jake exclaimed, making Serena and I laugh even harder. "Night guys," was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Airport

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Review. 'Nuff said.**

**Disclaimer: Still not Stephanie.**

* * *

"Isabella, Jake, Serena wake up!" my mother, Renee, shook us awake. "Only one hour until we leave for the airport." _Joy,_ I thought as my mom left the room. _And there goes the rest of my high school life down the tube. _"Bells, can I pick out your sendoff outfit?" Serena begged. I hate shopping, so my mom buys my clothes for me. Unfortunately, that means half my closet is Chanel, Dior, and Oscar de la Renta. So, every blue moon, I go out and buy some American Eagle and Hollister, clothes I actually like. "Sure Serena," I called into my closet, hoping to butter her up so she would go easy on me.

Unfortunately, my plan didn't work because I ended up at the airport in a floral Ralph Lauren dress, Prada heels, A Michael Kors handbag, and Gucci Sunglasses.

"I'm going to miss you Sweet Pea," my mom, almost in tears, said. _You don't have to, _I thought, _just let me come home. _Knowing that wasn't going to happen, "I'm going to miss you too Mom." And I would. No matter how angry I was, I would miss her. So, I sucked it up, gave her a hug, and turned to my friends.

You could tell Serena was fighting back tears for me, so I walked over to her. "It's okay to cry," I whispered, threw my arms around her and sobbed silently with her. We finally broke apart and I walked over to Jake. "You don't have to be brave all the time," I said, after being met with shiny eyes. I saw a solitary tear slip down his cheek and pulled him into a hug. "I'm going to miss you Bells." "Me too Jake, always."

We walked over to Serena and pulled her into a group hug. "Take care of each other," I hissed, and pulled them tighter to me. "First class boarding for flight 109 to Connecticut in five minutes," the intercom blared. I pulled away and looked them both in the face. "Bye," I said with a forced smile. I turned on my heel, walked over to my mother, grabbed my carry on, and left to wait. Just before I boarded, I turned back and waved while mouthing "bye", then walked onto the ramp.


	3. Meeting A Cullen

**

* * *

**

**A/N: You know the drill. Review, review, review!**

**Disclaimer: I will never be Stephanie Meyer. STOP BOTHERING ME!**

* * *

Airplanes are the most boring things ever. I mean, they're not as fun as people make them out to be. But it's the easiest way to Connecticut so that's the way I'm getting there. Headphones in hand and a book ready to read I settled down for the flight.

Too soon I was interrupted by a high voice. "Hi! I'm Alice!" I jumped and turned around to look at a girl my age with a very pretty face, spiky black hair, and soft muted green eyes. "Isabella." I said, stunned. "But you can call me Bella."

"Hi Bella. So where are you going?" "Well, unless I'm on the wrong plane, I would have to say Connecticut." I bit back harshly. Alice's face fell slightly and I realized what I had done. "Sorry Alice. It's not you. I'm just mad at my parents for shipping me off to boarding school." "Wait," Alice said. "Boarding school? You're going to Mapleridge Academy?" I just nodded, trying to figure out where she was going with this. "Me too. Oh my gosh do you have their room assignment with you?" Alice looked like she was about to explode. "Sure. Just one sec. Ah-hah! Room… 25 at Meyer Hall." "Eeeh!" Alice squealed. "You're my new roommate1" The pixie-like Alice threw her arms around me and squealed again. The rest of the plane ride was filled with Alice talking and me answering questions when needed.

After unloading, Alice and I decided to take a cab to MA together. "Come on Bella it'll be fun!" Alice said. "Sure Alice. Why not." On the way to the school Alice told me about her family. "So why are your brothers already at school, wouldn't you just fly together?" "We would have but they came early for sports. Emmett plays football." "And Edward didn't want to be stuck at home with the pixie?" I laughed. "Something like that," She said. I've come to the conclusion that Alice doesn't laugh. It's more like hyperactive giggling. "Here we are ladies. Mapleridge Academy," the cabbie said.


	4. Dorm Rooms

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I can't say it enough. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I wonder if I wish on a star enough, I will become Stephanie Meyer. Who am I kidding? I will never be Stephanie!**

* * *

**"**Wow," I exclaimed. "It's huge." I slowly walked through the gates. "You are so right," Alice breathed. "Well let's go find our room," I said, following the signs toward Meyer Hall. Joy. Well at least they have elevators. We went up to floor four and down the hall to room 25. The living room area was a light violet with funky green plushy furniture around it. "I love it," Alice squealed. I figured that she also squeals a lot. I saw a hallway with three doors to my right. "Let's check out the bedrooms," I said. "Yay!" Alice exclaimed, and I opened the first door. "This is my room," I said immediately. It was a dark orange color with white wainscoting around the bottom. There was a canopy bed in the middle with cream fabric hanging down loosely. "Okay. Well I'm going to check out my room while you get organized," she said as she scampered away. Before unpacking I walked across the hall into our bathroom. It was a nice sunny yellow color, with double sinks and a large shower. I figured we would have to go shopping to get stuff that matched the décor. Alice bounced in just then, interrupting my train of thought. "Do you want to come down to my brothers' room with me?" "Umm sure." "Great. Get changed and we'll go." "Alice why do I have to change? We're just going to meet your brothers." "Well," Alice began. "Edward's a bit of a player. And since you're new meat, I want to see what he'll do when you show up looking totally hot. I'll put some clothes on your bed." With that she ran out of the bathroom. Hoping to have some fun, I followed her to my room and pulled out my hair stuff. After doing a few loose barrel curls, I started applying make-up. Usually I keep it light but for Alice I did a smoky eye and shiny lips.

When I got back to my room Alice had laid out jean mini shorts, a blue tank top, and silver 4 inch heels. **(A/N: Think Ashley Tisdale's outfit in the Be Good To Me concert.) **After I changed I met Alice in the living room. "Oh my gosh Bella you look hot!" Alice semi-screamed. "Thanks. Now let's go." I followed Alice to the elevator where she pushed the button for floor two. "They live in the same dorm," she explained. "Just a different floor." She led me to a door and gave it a couple quick taps. A few seconds later the door swung open.


	5. Messing With Edward

**

* * *

**

**A/N: All I can say is review. And this was a very fun chapter to write.**

**Disclaimer: I am not nor will ever be Stephanie Meyer. I don't own Twilight or any related characters and/or ideas.**

**I will be updating for sure sometime this week!!! I'm sorry guys I had no inspiration or time but I promise to have the next chapter up by Sunday September 27th. Thanks for being so patient with me on my first story!!!**

* * *

A huge guy with very large muscles, curly hair, and the same eyes as Alice opened the door. "Alice!" he cried and pulled her into a bear hug. "Hi Emmett," she said. Emmett let her go and turned to me. "Emmett this is my roommate Bella. Bella, this is my brother Emmett," Alice said, gesturing to each of us. "Hi Emmett," I stuck out my hand for him to shake, but he just ignored it and pulled me into the same bone crushing hug he gave Alice. "Hi Bella!" he screamed in my ear and set me down on the ground. Emmett grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her into the room, where two boys were playing Halo 3.

They were so wrapped up in the game they didn't even notice us until Alice cleared her throat. They paused the game and turned to look at us. "Guys this is my roommate Bella. Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper," she gestured to the blonde, who had muscles, though not as many as Emmett, "and Edward," she gestured to the bronze haired boy who you could tell had muscles, but were hidden underneath his clothes, and green eyes. His eyes weren't like Alice's or Emmett's though; they were much brighter and clearer, and I had the satisfaction of watching them widen as he looked at me, before he got his expression under control. "Hey," I waved to them both. Jasper got out of his chair to come meet me properly. He stuck out his hand for me to shake and as I took it he said, "Nice to meet you Bella." "You to Jasper," I said. Edward just stayed put. "Edward!" Emmett yelled. "You could at least come say hi." Edward just rolled his eyes and came to stand in front of me "Charmed," he stated, and I guess he was trying to unleash his eyes on me, because they smoldered. "I wish I could say the same," I retorted. "However your lack of enthusiasm has dampened my mood." "At least I don't dress like a slut," he muttered, and I'm sure no one was meant to hear, but everyone did. Jasper opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to the punch. "What did you just call me?" I said, and my tone scared even me. "Nothing," he said quickly. "That's too bad, because then I wouldn't be able to do this," I lifted my foot and stomped down as hard as I could on his foot, then when he bent over I slapped him across the face. "It was nice meeting almost all of you," I said as I walked out.


End file.
